Trust and Betrayals
by ChEmMiE
Summary: Because of Director David, Ziva is stuck with no one looking for her. Yes, another post-Aliyah, but couldn't help it...
1. Confusion

Well, this is my first NCIS fanfic ever (although I've been wanting to write one for a really long time), but I've written some for ER, so I'm notcompletely new at this...  
I know it has already been done LOTS of times, but I felt the need to write one as well :)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it :)

I'm not native english speaking... You might wanna keep that in mind while reading... ENJOY! And feel free to leave reviews, good or bad.. I dig them :P

**

* * *

**

**Trust and Betrayals**

**Chapter 1 - Confusion**

It hadn't even been a week, but still Tony couldn't stop staring at the empty desk on the other side of the bullpen. He knew he shouldn't be there, that he should be at home, sleeping, resting, but he had snuck back to work when he absolutely sure that Gibbs had gone home.

His brain still wouldn't let him accept the fact that Ziva was gone – that she hadn't returned to DC with them. Sure, he knew she was mad about what happened, especially at him, and probably more emotional than he'd ever seen her before, but was this really necessary? Couldn't she just have taken some time off to grieve in stead of leaving NCIS, leaving the states, staying in Israel?

If she needed to get rid of her anger he was more than willing to let her take it out on him, like he'd already attempted to let her know, but that apparently hadn't worked. If she had needed to get away for a bit, why hadn't she just asked to go on a mission or two for Mossad and then return to them again?

He looked at his phone again, laying open on the desk in front of him. He'd just have to press the little green button and it would call Ziva's cellphone. Picking it up he let his finger rest on the call-button for what felt like minutes before reluctantly shutting the phone. She'd call him, at least he desperately hoped so, when she was ready. When she'd finally forgiven him.

Gibbs was standing in the doorway leading down to his basement, a cup of coffee in his hand. He hadn't been down there for days, not since he'd had that talk with Director Vance. He had always felt safe there, felt it was the only place he could really think and collect his thoughts, the only place he was able to deal with his emotions, but now he didn't know what to believe anymore.

If what Vance had said was true, if Director David really had just played him, then where did that leave Ziva? He had trusted her with his life, and even as his team, especially DiNozzo, had started doubting her, his feelings stayed the same. Not even the fact that she'd lied – no, withheld information from him or forced him to choose between her and DiNozzo had caused her to lose his trust, but now not only he was starting to doubt his own judgment, but even Ducky, who'd liked and trusted Ziva from the beginning, was questioning his trust in her.

Taking a sip of his now cold coffee, he slowly started descending the stairs. He figured he couldn't stay away from the basement forever, even if it kept bringing up the memories of that night 4 years ago, the night he was no longer sure about what actually took place.

Reaching the bottom of the steps he looked at spot on the ground where Ari's body had fallen after Ziva shot him. It didn't matter how or why she'd shot him, but she had saved his life, that no one could deny. She hadn't wanted to, that much was obvious, but she had, and whether that was her own doing or Director David's orders, she'd killed her own brother for a man she barely knew.

He threw the still half full coffee cup into the trash can and instead picked up an unopened bottle of Bourbon, which he was positive would be gone within a day, maybe even less. He still trusted her, at least for now. He'd give her time, let her think things through, mourn or grieve or whatever it was she needed to do. If she was anything the Ziva he'd known for the past 4 years, if it wasn't all just a facade and a game, then she'd be back. She was one of them, a part of their family, at least until she proved otherwise.

* * *

McGee sat down on the couch next to the forensics scientist, who was clutching Bert so hard that he amazing it was still able to make the infamous farting sound.

"Abby, I made some pasta, you should really come eat something." She just shook her head, her loose hair flying around her face. McGee sighed as her placed a hand on her slumped shoulder. She had barely spoken since the others had returned from Israel, besides from when she'd been attacking them with questions about what had happened. He had gotten her to reluctantly stay with him at his place, knowing she'd only get even more depressed by sitting alone in her apartment, but even he hadn't been able to cheer her up just the smallest bit, he hadn't even succeeded in making her drink a Caf-Pow.

"Abby, if you don't eat, then how are you supposed to cheer up Gibbs and Tony?"

"They can cheer up each other." A tiny smile formed on McGee's lips. Not just because he'd gotten her to talk, even though it was barely audible, but because of the sentence itself. He sure would like to see that.

"Well then tell me how you're gonna attack Ziva with hugs when she comes back, if you're stuck in the hospital with a feeding tube?" Before he knew it she'd thrown Bert in his face and was staring at him with a very upset expression.

"That is so not funny McGee! And who says she's even _coming_ back?!" As much as he hated Abby being mad at him, he was happy to see her responding, well, Abby-like. "You saw her before they left, and you heard what what Gibbs and Tony and Vance said about what happened in Israel. I mean, what if it's true? Maybe she really was just using us all along. Maybe we were all just a mission to her, maybe..."

"Abby!" He had to cut her off, knowing her ramble would only get more and more confusing. "Do you really believe she's a traitor?" She bit her lip, and it took her multiple seconds before she answered him.

"I don't want to believe it. She's my best friend. I've told her like all my secrets, she's seen all my tattoos, I even brought her with me to bowl with the nuns and she got on really well with Sister Rosita!"

"I know Abby. And I know none of us want or believe Ziva to be a traitor." This time Abby just fell back into the soft pillows on the couch, staring strait into the air.

"But even if she's the Ziva we all know and love I'm scared she's not coming back. She says we betrayed her."

"She only said Tony betrayed her, and she'll forgive him eventually, right? I mean, they're Tony and Ziva. She was never mad at you."

"But she should be!" She didn't turn to look at him, but he could still hear the raw emotions in her voice and knew it wouldn't be long till the tears started making their way down her cheeks. "I betrayed her just as much as Tony! She just doesn't know!" She hated herself for what she's done. Even if what she did was for the right reasons, it still felt wrong. "We're her friends, Timmy, and I spied on her! What kind of friend does that?" Pulling the now shaking goth into a big hug, he handed her back her beloved farting hippo.

"I'm sure she'd understand, Abby." He rocked her for a little while, and it didn't take long for him to realize she had fallen asleep in her arms, so he carefully laid her down and covered her up with the blanket hanging over the back of the couch, before heading off to bed himself.

* * *

Director David looked up as someone entered the room, closing the folder in front of him.

"It has been done, Director." The older man's eyes never left the officer, standing military style in the middle of the room, as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"And she didn't suspect a thing?"

"No sir." David nodded towards the couch behind the officer.

"Sit, officer Hadar. There's no need to be so formal if it all went after the plan as you claim." The younger man nodded and sat down in the big, luxury couch. "So, tell me." Officer Hadar took something out of pocket, and before the director had a chance of recognizing it, Ziva's gold Star of David flew across the room and landed on on the big wooded desk.

"She though she was to help us infiltrate the training camp as you'd told her. You should have seen her face when she realized we'd drugged her food." A tiny smirk appeared on Eli's face as he imagined the scene. "I don't think I've ever seen her as confused as she was when she woke up tied to that chair, but she didn't ask any questions, so I suppose she figured why she's there."

"She should." He looked at the picture of his 3 children, focusing on his oldest daughter, taken back when he still had complete control over her and she didn't question anything he said. "She has spent too much time away from me. She has forgotten how to treat me," He looked briefly at the still purple-ish mark on the officer's neck. "And others."

* * *

Ziva had no idea how long it had been since her captor had left, and to be honest she couldn't care less. She'd been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since they'd brought her to wherever it was she was. First due to the drugs they'd given her on the ship and later because of her injuries. It wasn't that she had that many, she'd tried worse, but she could tell that the blow to her head, the one causing her left eye to be completely swollen shut, had given her a major concussion.

She should have expected this. She should have realized that her father tricking her, that he wasn't just sending her on a mission. Why would he trust her with a mission that important, when he'd just blamed her of not being loyal?

She heard the door in the other end of the room open, but figured it was stupid to waste her strength by looking up. However, the feeling of a burning cigarette against her hand quickly made her head snap up to look at the face she already despised so much.

"Have you though about my little proposition?" If only her wrists hadn't been as tightly secured to the chair, she'd have knocked that smug grin off his face a long time ago.

"I am never gonna talk!" The words had barely left her mouth before back-handed her good cheek, but she ignored the taste of blood in her mouth as she looked back up at the man.

"You know you're gonna die no matter what, so why not just make it quick and painless? It's not like anyone are gonna know you're missing anyways, so don't think you'll get rescued." She felt like rolling her eyes, but stuck with just staring into his evil, dark eyes. She knew that already, she knew there was no way anyone would come for her. Not Mossad, cause what he'd just said only confirmed what she already suspected, that they were behind this, and she could forget all about NCIS helping her. She'd made it very clear to them that she didn't trust them, that she was mad at them, so why would they give a damn about her now? To them she was just a traitor, as bad as her brother, her father, their enemy.

"You always feel the need to state the obvious?" She knew she was pissing him off, an judging by the amount of time he held the cigarette against the collarbone, it wasn't just a little. But she didn't care. As he'd said she was going to die anyways, and maybe this way she'd get out of her suffering a bit faster. Especially since the physical pain wasn't nearly as bad as the emotional one.

Damn she wished she was still back at NCIS, before all of this started.


	2. Replacement

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really really appreciate them :)

Here's the next chapter.. ENJOY! (and don't forget, love those reviews :p)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Replacement**

"Whatcha doing, Abs?" Not looking away from the computer screen, she used her hand to push away the Caf-Pow Gibbs was trying to hand her.

"I don't have time to talk Gibbs, I'm trying to locate Ziva!" Placing the caffeine drink on the desk, he reached over her shoulder and turned off the screen of her computer, something he'd only recently learned how to do. "Gibbs!" She spun around to face him, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her that mad.

"Talk to me, Abs." He couldn't stand having Abby being pissed at him too. It was bad enough that Tony practically refused to look at him, but he was having a hard time himself, and he didn't think he'd be able to cope if Abby, his always cheerful Abby turned on him as well. Taking the Caf-Pow and throwing it into the trash can, she turned back to her computer and resumed doing whatever it was she was doing.

"It's been over a week, Gibbs! She still hasn't contacted any of us!"

"Give it time, Abs." The forensics scientist just shook her head, her pigtails flying around in the air.

"You keep saying that, Gibbs, but unlike you she didn't even say goodbye to me!"

"Then call her." She bit her lip and turned back towards him.

"I can't." When Gibbs just raised his eyebrow, she started fiddling with her hands, looking almost nervous. I tried, I really did, but her phone has been disconnected, and her email account has been erased." She could have sworn she saw confusion cross his features, but it was gone again too quick. "Is she really that mad at us?" Gibbs didn't know what to say, so he just placed a hand on her shoulder instead. "Or do you think it was just all some kind of fake stuff to make us trust her, and she erased it because she no longer needs it?" He really wanted to tell her that that could never be true, but he wasn't sure either, and he didn't want to accidentally lie to her.

"I don't know, Abs. I don't know." He wasn't surprised when she broke down, right there in the middle of her lab. He just held his arms out and let her bury herself in his embrace as she let the tears form the entire team fall.

* * *

The second Ziva tried to get a bit more comfortable, she regretted it, letting out a tiny groan. Pain was shooting through her entire body, and she was no longer able to keep count on how many times they'd 'interrogated' her or the different types or amounts of injuries she'd sustained. She had absolutely no idea about what time it was, whether it was day or night or how long she'd been there for. It could be days, weeks, months even. But her guess would be around a week or two, judging by her energy and weight loss.

She was no longer tied up, and her 'captors' knew it wasn't needed. She was weak, too weak. She couldn't even keep herself in a sitting position, so how should she be able to fight back or attempt to escape with the big amount of broken bones?

She fought to hold back another cry as there was another kick to her ribs. "Come on, you can't even tell me the color of the carpet?" At times she was really tempted to tell them what they wanted to know, not because what they were doing to her was that bad, cause she'd done worse things herself when she'd coerced people, but because she didn't know why she shouldn't tell them. It's not like the people at NCIS cared about her anyways, right?

But then she saw all these images of any of them being hurt, just the slightest splinter in their finger, and she got some of her will power back. It didn't matter what had happened between them, she'd do anything in her power to keep them safe and unharmed. And besides, telling them anything would mean letting her father win, proving that everyone were right. She'd be a traitor to the people she cared the most about, and it would show how weak she was, how weak she'd gotten after being in America.

"Who says there was a carpet?" It was the first time since they'd come in perhaps an hour ago that she'd responded to anything they'd said, and with a big smirk the smallest one of the two pulled her up from the floor by her hair, causing a pain filled moan to escape her throat.

"You know what's kind of sad? I actually hate having to do this. Your face is too pretty to be ruined like this." She wanted to laugh at that, but knew that a movement like that would be the same as torture, due to her broken and fractured ribs. "But I suppose that's already too late." Kicking her in the stomach he let go of her hair, smiling as her body crumbled down on the floor.

"It's amazing how much you look like your mother, you know. Too bad your beloved sister was never as beautiful as you." If looks could kill, not even Abby or Ducky would be able to match up all the pieces of their bodies, and that is if they were ever found.

"Perhaps that is why she dies, yes? Perhaps your daddy knew she was too ugly to ever succeed any missions, unlike you, who could seduce any man just by looking at him." Not being able to control herself, she ignored the pain as she attempted lashing out at him, cause no one were allowed to talk about Tali like that, but he just grabbed her hand, twisting it around until the sound of her wrist breaking caused the two men to laugh as she once again moaned in pain.

"You think that is why he sent her that day instead of you? Even though it was your daily job? You think he knew what was gonna happen and figured you were of more use to him than she was?" She closed her eyes as she felt them using the bruised skin on her leg to turn off a cigarette, attempting to block out their words and their laughter.

She got more and more convinced by the minute that these people were Mossad, that they were working for her father. Although many terrorists had good Intel, there'd be no way for them to know most of the things they used for the psychological torture and manipulation, and there were only so many people who'd be able to supply them with that knowledge, one of them being her father. She just still didn't know _why_.

"We'll be back, so try not to get too comfortable." She didn't acknowledge them, just used all her remaining strength to not let the pain show as the heavy one of them stepped on her leg on the way out of the room.

By now she really just wished for this to be all over, not caring whether it meant dying or getting rescued, although dying would probably be easiest and the least painful of those two options.

* * *

Eli David slammed his fist on the table, causing the officer on the other side of the desk to internally flinch. "Why is she still not talking?"

"Perhaps she is stronger than you... than we believed, sir." As the older man just glared at him, he stood up straighter. "I suppose you should be proud, sir. You trained her very well." Director David looked at the piece of paper in front of him, the latest picture of Ziva, only a day old. It was true, he should be proud, but at the moment he cared more about the mistakes she'd done and the things she knew, than about her.

"Perhaps it is time for me to take a trip there myself. That should make her talk."

"I agree, sir, but don't you think it might be too dangerous. You might be seen." The murderous look his boss sent him quickly made him look down. "But of course, you being the director, you'd know that." When he looked back up again, David was drumming his fingers on the table.

"I know. That's why I'm considering sending you in stead."

* * *

When Tony walked into the bullpen Monday morning, way earlier than he was supposed to, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Who are you, and what are you doing behind my partner's desk?" The blond woman looked up at him with an ice cold stare that seemed worse than Gibbs'.

"Mandy Cole, and this is my desk now, so I suppose that'll make me your new partner." Before he had a chance to reply he heard the elevator ding, signaling that Gibbs had arrived.

"When I get back, you" He pointed at her, not caring how unfriendly he seemed. "Better _not_ be sitting there!" He hurried back towards the elevator, practically pushing Gibbs along with him when he walked past him.

"What, DiNozzo?" He flipped the switch the second the doors had closed, causing all the lights in the elevator to disappear.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was replacing Ziva?" Gibbs looked confused, and for a short moment Tony wasn't sure whether that was because of what he'd said or how he'd said it.

"What are you talking about?" Tony leaned back against the wall, running his good hand through his hair, as he realized that Gibbs hadn't even known.

"There's some blond, wannabe bimbo sitting at Ziva's desk." He was surprised that he actually meant what he said. It wasn't long ago he'd have started flirting with her right away, but now that was the last thing he wanted.

"Let's go." Realizing Gibbs had already left the elevator again, he ran out after him to see motioning for the tall woman, who hadn't moved at all, to follow them, and before he knew it they were bursting into Vance's office.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Not bothering to comment on Gibbs' entrance, the director looked up from his paperwork at the 3 agents.

"I told you I would choose for you if you didn't, so meet your new team member, Gibbs, Special Agent Cole." Gibbs was fuming, and he didn't care what anyone would think of him as he slammed his fist on Vance's table.

"We don't need, and definitely don't _want_ a new member on our team! Assign her to someone else!" Director Vance just plugged a tooth pick in his mouth as her looked at the young woman looking uncomfortable behind Gibbs and Tony.

"It's none of your choice Gibbs, and DiNozzo needs a partner."

"He can be partnered we me or McGee!" Vance just raised his eyebrow, getting even more on Gibbs' nerves. "It hasn't even been two weeks yet, damn it!" The door slammed before any of them even registered he'd left the room, leaving Tony to quickly follow his boss' example, followed by his so-called 'new partner'.

* * *

"You," Gibbs pointed at the now not so confident blond. "Never go near this desk." He picked up the only items from the desk that seemed to be hers, some kind of calender and a cellphone, which caused a slight smile to appear on Tony's lips (she obviously didn't know rule 3 – 'Never be unreachable'), and threw them onto the desk furthest in the back and away from the rest of them.

"This is yours, but don't get too comfortable." Tony just snickered at the confused look on the new probie's face before hurrying after Gibbs into the elevator.

"I'm going for coffee. McGee should be in the lab with Abby, go ask her if she's found a way to contact Ziva yet." It took the younger agent a couple of seconds before he registered what his boss had just said.

"What do you mean 'found a way'?"

"Just do it, Tony." He really wasn't in the mood to chat, and he knew Abby would let Tony know anyways. Besides, he didn't think he could handle being the one making Tony even more upset. "She's running out of time. If she wants to come back it'll have to be before that... girl up there thinks she's part of our team." Knowing he wouldn't get any more information out of his boss no matter how hard he tried, he got out of the elevator at the bottom floor to go see their favorite geeks.

"Hey Abs, McGee." He hadn't called McGee any nicknames since returning from Israel, but then again, he'd barely spoken, so it wasn't as if he'd wasted that many opportunities.

"You're here early. Decided to finally catch up on some paperwork?" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he simply ignored the other man's question.

"The boss sent me down here."

"Oh, got a new case?" The word 'new' made Tony consider telling them about agent sitting in the bullpen but decided against it. He didn't think any of them would be any more acceptant of the news than he'd been.

"No," He joined them at the desk although not understanding any of the things currently happening on the computer screen. "He wanted to know whether Abby has been able to contact Ziva yet." For the first time Abby turned around to look at him, looking as lost as he felt himself.

"No, still nothing." Picking up Bert from the table she squeezed him, causing the famous farting sound to fill the room. "Does she hate us that much, Tony?" When he didn't answer she turned back to her computer, throwing her beloved hippo into the corner.

"I knew it! She never did like us, did she? She just had us fooled from the very beginning. I should have never trusted her!" She could have gone on forever, but Tony's arms embracing her made her stop and turn to look at him.

"If it isn't because of that, then why is Gibbs looking for her?" Taking a deep breath, Tony figured now was as good a time as ever to break the news to them.

"Because unless some kind of miracle happens, someone will be replacing Ziva on our team."


End file.
